Renesmee Ride or Cullen?
by AliceXInXWonderland
Summary: Renesmee was kidnapped as a child and taken to the school, where she obtained wings and met the flock. She grows up with them not remembering her previous family thanks to amnesia. How do things change when Dr.M is getting married to Charlie and Renesmee meets her family again? Possible Nessie/Fang Max/Jake or Nessie/Jake Max/Fang. Please no flames! R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I'm really sorry for those of you who liked how my story was going but I thought it was rushing to much, I am going to also change some plot, but the people who end up with each other are the same! Enjoy! :)**

_In this chapter these are the ages: Renesmee: two (looks six) Max: six Fang:six Iggy: six Nudge: two Angle and Gazzy aren't born yet, but they will be in the story_!

Renesmee's POV

Me and Jakey were walking along the beach, Jake was in wolf form, mommy and daddy were walking slowly behind us holding hands. My mommy has long pretty brown hair and golden eyes, her and daddy were both really pale, but then, I am to. Daddy has curly bronze hair and golden eyes to, everyone in my family does, except for aunt Tanya, aunt Carmen, and uncle Garret, they have vibrant ruby red eyes.

We just got done with hunting and aunty Alice and uncle Jazzy were planning a surprise party for mommy. It was mommy's birthday, even if she didn't grow any older anymore aunty Alice said it was necessary to at least celebrate her first birthday as a vampire. No matter how much mommy hated surprises!

Then there was a slight nudging at the side of my head, Jake was nudging me with his nose, he did this when I got lost in thought, but it was also his way of kissing me, I giggled and squirmed at the way his fur tickled my face.

"Jake! C-cut it out!" I whined playfully and I bursted with giggles, only making me squirm more, then there was an ear bleeding screech that came from farther up the beach, it made me want to cover my ears but I didn't. I looked and saw there was a black van that caused the screech. A man with dirty blonde hair and a matching mustache, dressed in dress shoes, black pants, a white button up shirt, and a lab coat got out of the car.

Mommy and daddy were at mine and Jakey's side immediately when terrible beast like creatures also got out of the car, they had long wolf like snouts, there teeth were a disgusting shade of yellow, there... fur was ratty and stuck out in random directions. And there eyes were filled with anger and hatred.

I grabbed mommy's hand tightly when they started walking our direction, the man in the white lab coat in the lead. I heard Jake growl quietly behind me and daddy had his face twisted into a scowl deeper than I have ever seen it go before, whatever there thinking, he doesn't like it.

"Hello, I am Jeb batchlor, and I am here for your daughter-" mommy snarled fiercely, cutting him off, and looked like she was going lunge and rip Jeb's head off.

"I am willing to pay you millions for her, or, we could do it the hard way." he said with an exasperated tone. This time mommy actually did lunge, the ugly beasts held her back and more came from the trees. How did we not notice them?

Daddy got mad and started attacking the bessts that were attacking mommy, Jake stayed back with me and when one of the monsters got even close to me he attacked them. I was terrified and felt like screaming, crying, doing anything other than just stand there like I was.

Then they managed to distract Jake and one of the monsters grabbed me, that's when I screamed, and .Loud.

"Renesmee!" mommy yelled and started to run towards me, one of the beats tackled her to the ground though.

"Mommy! No! Daddy! Jacob!" I yelled, I now had tears running down my face. I bit down on the beasts arm not daring to drink the no doubt disgusting blood. The monster screamed in agony and dropped me, I ran as fast as I could trying to get to mommy and daddy only to be grabbed and pushed into a sack.

Everything went black.

**I was thinking of ending it here but I decided to be nice and carry it on a bit longer! Your welcome! :D**

When I woke I was in a cage, I looked all around me trying to find a way out, but couldn't find any. Being a half vampire I don't get my full strength till I grow a bit older, and I still haven't gotten my super speed either. I then noticed a lump figure in a cage across from me.

"Hey! Were are we?" I asked the thing, it sat up and I think it was facing me.

"hello?" I asked. Then my eyes focused and I could see, but I wish I couldn't. Before me was what looked like a boy part... everything a boy shouldn't be. He had a mouth like a spider, he had spider like eyes that were green and oozing some gross liquid! He had a short scaly tail and his hands were like a lizard's, and many other things I couldn't name because the rest was deformed. I let out a shriek of surprise and backed away to the farthest corner of the small cage.

I felt something touch my shoulder and this time left a full out scream, I looked to see what it was, my chest was going up and down rapidly, then I realized it was a normal _looking_ boy, he looked about my age with raven black hair about shoulder length, obsidian eyes, and olive skin.

"hey, you don't have to be scared of me" he said, my breathing slowed and I cautiously moved closer, keeping my eyes on him.

"do you have a name?" I asked, he nodded.

"Fang" he said, I suddenly got excited.

"really?! Are you like me then?" I asked, I showed him my teeth and made my fangs grow out. He seemed surprised but then covered it up and shook his head. I closed my mouth suddenly feeling very sad.

"oh" I said.

"hey, but me and some others are going to escape someday, your like us now, you have wings. You can come with us if you want!" he said, I was very happy then and shook my head frantically.

"I wanna go home!" I said, then I realized what he said and noticed the dull ache on my back. I reached my hand back and felt feathers, I figured out how to unfold them, and did as best I could in the small space. Then, I passed out.

**Okay, I hope you liked it, that was a combination of two of my previous chapters, I don't remember which ones they were though, R&R please! And no flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I may have used the first chapter but I am going to do the rest by myself! Here we go!**

Nessie's POV

_beep*beep*beep_

I slammed my alarm clock, completely destroying it in the process. Ugh! I got up and changed into my clothes. So while I'm doing this I can explain my life to you! I'm Renesmee, or Nessie, or just Ness. I'm half vampire, age 16 I believe, but that's just a guess. I live with my family Max, Fang, Dylan, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Total. We call ourselves the flock.

Don't laugh! We all have wings so we have the rights to call our selves the flock! Now if a group of normal humans were to call their group the flock it wouldn't work as well! Anyway, let's move on to my appearance, I have long waist length hair that is bronze. My eyes are a poop brown with a gold ring.

My abilities are to show scenes or pictures by touch, super speed which probably is the vampire part. Then I can control lightning and fire, I can control some around me but also I can shoot it from my hands. That's all my powers, you should know the flock already! If you don't I don't think you should be reading this story.

I put on some basket ball shorts my black tank top and some black converse, if you couldn't tell by favorite color is black. I also like neon colors. I ran downstairs to find Max eating pancakes, of course they were made by Iggy! So don't worry she was eating normal un-burnt pancackes.

"Morning!" I said as I came in and grabbed an apple and cup of animal blood.

"Hey Ness! Angel and Nudge want to-"

_AHHHHHHHH!_

Dr.M screamed from downstairs, we all ran down stairs, I got there first with my super speed and saw her jumping around in joy.

"Dr.M what's up?" I asked, no longer worried for anything other than her sanity, she spun around with a somewhat creepy grin. I smiled sheepishly and she tackled me in a hug.

"Oh Renesmee!Charlie proposed! He proposed!" As she yelled this the other came down, they looked scared, Dr.M dropped me, literally she had picked me up and spun me around. Now I'm sitting on my butt on the ground. Let me catch you up.

Dr.M went on a buisness trip to Forks, Washington and she met this guy, Charlie Swan, who also has a daughter, Bella Swan. It was love at first sight, according to Dr.M ever since they've had a long distance relationship. I guess he proposed.

I looked to see Max explain the danger that could be in Forks, we, only the flock left to discuss the topic.

"Ness,I need you to use your super speed to go do research, I would go but I can't leave the flock." She explained I nodded and ran upstairs to pack everything up. Which is basically nothing, I could fit everything in my small little backpack.

I raced out of the house with a short goodbye and spread my wings, they are black with thin swirl designs that are copper and gold. Slipping my backpack on I jumped up and took off.

**Okay, I hope you liked it! Review please! No flames!**


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter three, I don't own Maximum Ride or Twilight**

Nessie's POV

I made it to Forks and landed in the woods, which seems to make up half of the town and walked into a small cafe that was family owned. It said so on the sign out front. There was an older women and a man who looked about 20. I walked up to the woman.

"Hi, can you point me in the direction of the towns library?" I asked.

"Ask my son dear, I'm busy right now." She said and pointed me to the 20 year old.

"Hi, I'm looking to get direcrions to the library, can you help me?" I asked...Mike.

"You remind me of someone... Are you related to Bella Swan?" He asked, I blinked.

"No, now the directions?"

"Right." He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down the directions, the entire time glancing at me, whoever Bella Swan is I must really look like her! He handed me the paper and I ran out of there to my destination.

Once I finally made it there I was greeted by a grouchy old librarian, it was to quiet for my liking honestly. I rushed to a empty corner with a computer and started researching anything that may threaten the flock. Police files, hospital files, recent news, etc. I didn't get as much info as I wanted, I should have brought Nudge with me!

I sat there for another hour till 11 playing games and stuff like that, soon I looked at some sci-fi books and was surprised at how many were like my life. The librarian checked up on me several times which kind of annoyed me, she obviously doesn't trust me.

Then this guy probably about my age came and sat next to me, he was super buff and had a nice tan, he looked like he didn't really want to be here. He quickly searched something about an old tribe that lives in town. What? I read up on it a little when I was doing research it's just a legend of werewolves and vampires. Or the 'cold ones'.

I didn't realize how bad the guy sitting next to me smelled till he shifted in his seat which made him slightly closer to me. I held my breath and continued to play my game while listening to one of my favorite bands, my ear phones were plugged in since their music isn't appropriate for a library. At least that's what the librarian said. (It's BOTDF)

Eventually I got bored a quarter till 11 and decided to call Max and figure out where we are staying, I took out my cheap phone that will expire in 2 days and dialed Max's number.

"Ness! Good, for a second I thought you were in danger, everything good down there?" She asked.

"Hi to you too! Yeah it's all good, nothing threatening other than some old town legend, but it could be true with everything we've encountered." I said, the last part was mostly to myself.

"What?" Max asked, she probably didn't hear me.

"Nothing, talking to myself. I'll see you in a few." I said, she hung up not even saying goodbye. I hung up and logged out of the game site I was on and just listened and watched some music videos for a couple of my favorite bands, and parody's for stupid songs like "decking ball" a parody for "recking ball". (I don't know if there is a parody called that, I'm making it up)I glanced over to see the tan body builder staring at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked, he blushed slightly and clears his throat.

"Sorry, I'm just not used to having someone around me, I have been living in the woods, I guess you could say. You also seem really familiar, have I met you before?" He asked, I then realized he looks attractive, a little too attractive...

"Maybe, are you involved in any kind of scientists, testing human revolution?" I asked,watching my words so I don't blurt anything about the flock and me. He simply gave me a funny look.

"No." He said, short and clear. I still eyed him, he was wearing tan shorts, ten-a-shoes, and a red T-shirt that was kinda tight so you could see the outline of his abs.

"Oh, my butts vibrating." I said, he laughed a little, I took my phone out of my butt pocket and answered it.

"Shallo!" I answered.

"Not a real word but keep trying, where are you?! Max is going crazy! She thinks something happened to you! I at least know your not dead!" Iggy said.

"Nice to know your optimistic Grif. I just talked to her you've got old news! And you never know, I could be dead and talking to you in ghost form." I said dead serious.

"Are you a ghost?" He asked.

"Well, that depends, turn around and see for yourself." I said, he gulped dramatically so I could hear.

"Your not here." He said in a confused voice. "What?! You don't see me?! I'm right here! Ahh! Griffon! I'm going into the light! Help! Ahh! Hel-" I flipped my phone shut as I was pretending to call for help and started cracking up laughing. So gullible! I saw the body builder smirking at me.

"What? I can't have some fun messing with my step brother?" I used step brother just in case Iggy wants to show affection to Ella in public. Then it would be incest, of course being non-blood related isn't much better than blood related.

"Is your family new here?" He asked, I nodded.

"My adoptive mom is getting married, so we moved down here from Arizona to live with her fiancé, he proposed over the phone, which is a little weird, but hey if she's happy then I am too!" I said, smiling.

"Who is your new dad? I may know him." He said looking a bit suspicious of this man.

"I think his name was Charlie, yes I believe it was Charlie, Charlie...Swan?" I asked myself, but body builder seemed to know who it was.

"Yeah! Charlie is by best friends dad, well my previous best friend, she sorta changed so we don't hang out as much."he said in a sad tone.

"Well,I can be your new best friend! I don't know how long I'll stay here, but we can be best friends till I have to leave, I mean if I have to." I said, trying not to go into detail, cause if I do I will have to explain and something I say will more than likely be to big a secret to not be able to explain. He chuckled and I opened my eyes, I squeeze my eyes shut when I am enthusiastic and smiling, just telling you now.

"Thanks for the offer but I'm not in town much!" He said laughing darkly, strange

"That's okay. You said you sorta live in the woods? I love the woods!" I said, truthfully me and the Flock have spent enough nights in the woods as well and they are like a second home.

"I guess we can be friends. Maybe not best friends, at least not yet. And I'm telling you now, you are the weirdest friend I have ever made. Usually people don't ask to be my best friend." He said, I laughed a little but was interrupted by seeing Iggy come in. I got up and walked over to him leaving muscles behind slightly confused.

"Hey Girffon, how did you get here without someone helping you?" I asked looking behind him to see if I can find someone. He jumped slightly.

"Jazzy? Is that you?" He asked, I made a weird face then remembered our phone call.

"You didn't actually believe me on the phone...did you?" I asked smiling a bit triumphantly. He blushed slightly.

"of course not! After you hung up I realized that it didn't matter if I couldn't see you behind me because I'm blind. So of course I saw right through your prank!" He exclaimed, I rolled my eyes at his lame excuse.

"I'm rolling my eyes Grif! But seriously how did you get here?" I asked, he looked confused like I hadn't asked the question before.

"Well, Nicky-poo was here but he must of left! He still hates Dylan and Max being together and they were being extra lovey-dovey on the way here!" He said implying that he wanted to seperate Max and Dylan. It was pointless though, if he broke them up Max would never forgive him, so they'd never date!

"So, do you know the way home?" I asked, he smiled sheepishly and I could feel myself getting more and more annoyed.

"Why did she send you? Why not Angel or Jessica (Nudge) ! But no she had to send the blind one. No offence Grif! It's Max's fault!" I said, he smiled in a way that told me he didn't mind. I sighed.

"I'll just call Max." I said and pulled out my phone. I quickly dialed her number ready to leave this place and see my flock, I feel super cautious when I'm not with the flock.

"Ugh! She's not picking up!" I groaned, then quickly dialed fang's number. After the first ring he picked up.

"Oh! I didn't expect you to pick up so fast! Why did you guys send Griffon to find me? He doesn't even know where our new house is! Someone needs to come down here and lead us to the house!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, I'll come down and lead you here, or there." He said.

"You don't have to! Just send Angel or Jessica!" I said because he sounded annoyed.

"No I'm already on my way." He said and I could hear the winds rushing past him.

"Why did you leave in the first place? Griffon said you brought him down here. Did it not go through your head to, oh I don't know at least give our home adress!" I said annoyed now that I realized he is the one who left Iggy with me.

"Whatever. I'm almost there, take a chill pill will ya!" He said more annoyed than before. He hung up on me and I looked back to Iggy to see him talking to the tan body builder.

"Oh, hey, I didn't see you come over!" I said, he looked back to me and laughed slightly.

"Well, I would have let you be but I still don't know your name, and I didn't tell you mine. Plus I'm probably going to be seeing you a lot since you are going to be Bella's sister in law!" He said **(It's so ironic and I find it to strange to let it pass without saying something! If only Jacob knew it was Bella's daughter)** and I nodded.

"Right, well I'm Jasmine and this is my adoptive brother Griffon, which you probably couldn't tell but he is blind." I said, Iggy looked irritated.

"Come on Jaz! I was gonna see how long I could keep him not knowing!" He said and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm rolling my eyes Grif." I said, muscles laughed at our teasing.

"Right, well I'm Jacob Black, it was nice meeting you but I got to go." Jacob said then quickly strode out of the library just as Fang entered.

"Hey, who was that?" He asked, walking up to me and Iggy.

"A new friend, but he might also be an eraser who got loose before he figured out who the flock was. Hard to say he looks like a model. We'll have to watch him is all, his names Jacob Black. Let's get going just in case he only left to get back-up!" I said and we practically ran to the small woodsy area to take of.

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in a long time but here it is! I've been really busy! But I'll write more over the summer! Which is in about 2 months (AHHHHH!). Also I want to Thank Unicorns Poop Glitter for telling people I have taken over this story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, long time no update! So so so sorry about the delay! I know a lot of you have given up on this story but I understand, I'm a terrible author. Also a lot of you are asking about the pairing. Honestly I don't know who I'm going to pair. But I will try to make it a happy ending for all of the love interests in this story. Except Dylan, cause I don't like him and he is annoying! XD anyway enjoy.**

Renesmee's POV

Once we had arrived at the we arrived at the new home I was informed we weren't telling Charlie about or special features or abilities which saddened me. Now I had to act like a normal human 24/7, which is SUPER boring! But I don't want Charlie running and telling all of Forks about his crazy ex-fiances children who have wings and the ability to breath underwater. Either he'd be thrown in a loony bin or we would be taken for experimenting, though more likely than not both would happen eventually.

I was quickly guided to my new bedroom by a very excited Nudge and Ella, and I have no clue where Angel is. On the way around the giant house they would NOT stop talking.

"DR.M told us that Charlie used to only have a two bedroom house with one bathroom but planned to propose for a year now and spent forever learning about us over the phone and bought this house with enough bedrooms for everyone! Well almost everyone, some of us have to share!" Nudge rambled.

"Then once he managed to pay the small loan he had to buy this house he saved up and bought stuff for all of our rooms! Mine and Ella's room is so beautiful with tons of purples, pinks, and some blues! You are sharing with Angel because Max insisted on sharing with Dylan. Fang has been totally moping over it all day!" Nudge finally finished as we stopped in front of what I'm guessing is my room. I opened the door and gasped at the cool design. It was almost compleltely black with a little bit of red design here and there. I had a bed with black sheets with red rose and thorn vine patterns all over it, this was the comforter, sheets and pillow cases design, the extra blanket was just red. Then there was red patterns all over the black walls, now I'm not a big fan of red, brings back to many painful bloody memories but it was really cool looking against the entire black room.

Then I looked to where Angel was supposed to be staying and oddly enough there wasn't one stuffed animal on her bed or a pink bag yet. If Angel has already been here she would have taken over this room completely already.

"Huh, I thought Angel was in here." Ella said, Nudge shrugged and then they left to do whatever they do. Probably annoy Iggy and Gazzy with girly things. Then Angel walked in looking pretty pleased with herself.

"Hey Ange, why haven't you set up your bed yet, usually this room would already be full of rainbows and glitter by now." I said a little worried she might not be feeling well. She smiled sweetly, a little to sweet.

"I have set up in my room, here come look." She said then grabbed my hand and started dragging me somewhere deeper into the giant house. We stopped outside a freshly painted hot pink door, I looked at her funny and she smiled sweetly again and opened the door carefully so she wouldn't get paint on herself. I then walked into a room with a plastic covering on the floor, tape covering certain areas like the balcony door and the door frame. Oh, and three bird boys covered in pink and purple paint.

"Angel! What did Max say about controlling people!?" I thinned.

"Actually, she isn't controlling us, she is just a blackmailing demon." Iggy said and Gazzy and Fang nodded in agreement. I couldn't help but laugh.

"How did she blackmail you?" I asked and an evil smile spread across Angel's face.

"Well, you see, they aren't exactly saints when you can hear what their thinking. Like for example, Fang thinks-"

"Shut up Angel! You promised you wouldn't tell anyone ever if I did this! We shook on it! Remember what happens if you break the promise!" Fang suddenly shouted and Angel laughed.

"I'm only teasing! I'm going to go hang out with Nudge and Ella now! Oh, by the way! Fang is sharing a room with you now Bessie! Hope you don't mind!" She said then ran to wherever Ella and Nudge's room was located. I stood their shocked and looked to Fang who was purposefully avoiding my stare.

"Why are we sharing a room now?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest and glaring at him, Iggy and Gazzy were smart enough to stay out of it. Then Fang sighed loudly.

"Well, you see she has some pretty strong secrets about me, and I don't feel comfortable with you and Max knowing so I am doing this and changing rooms with her so she will NEVER tell a soul. Trust me, you'd do the same if she found out about something this personal!" Fang said, Iggy and Gazzy stared in shock at how much Fang was talking. I don't know if I mentioned this before but ever since Dylan became Max's right wing man Fang and I became a lot closer, so he talks to me. And not just grunts and nods, full sentences! Kind of amazing if you ask me...

"Fine whatever!" I said cause I knew that I wasn't going to convince him, plus I didn't really want my room to be ruined by the bright florescent colors that Angel would no doubt bring in. At least ma and Fang have the same favorite color.

I walked away only to bombarded by Ella, Nudge, and Angel, speak of the devil.

"Hey, what's up guys?" I asked and they snickered, this frightens me to no end and I try to run but I'm grabbed by Nudge. I knew that they wanted something so I didn't make eye contact with any of them. Max, Fang, and I can't resist their bambi eyes, it's super annoying cause they get anything they want because of those evil eyes.

"Nessie? Can we please please please go to the mall? Can we? Huh? Huh?" Asked a very hyper Ella, well more like pleaded. I managed to keep my eyes shut tight and and summoned a firm adult/leader tone. Then:

"Go ask Max" I said and the girls sighed in defeat, they learned to target all us other older kids first before going to Max cause then we will have already agreed and Max has no choice. Though, she's gone a bit soft when it came to the girly stuff now because she wanted to be 'pretty' for Dylan, though she was already pretty enough.

Soon the girls were done tormenting me and ran of to start begging Dylan, Next would be Iggy then Fang. They told me the order once, I was first cause I wasn't as stubborn as the others. It offended me that they thought Dylan was tougher than me when it came to persuasion. Dylan! Of all people! He was convinced that his only goal in life was to 'mate' with Max and 'save' the world by re-populating the world with a 'better' more advanced species than humans. He was told that what the school does is good and actually believed it!

"Everyone in the downstairs living room in 5 minutes please." Yelled and excited as she walked down the hallway that connected all of our bedrooms and two bathrooms. That's really all the upstairs was, five bedrooms and two bathrooms then downstairs was Charlie's and Dr.M's bedroom, another two bathrooms, a game room a fairly large dining room, and a huge kitchen.

I was the first one downstairs since I was the only one who wasn't busy with the younger kids begging or painting a room pink, which is very hard considering it was black before because it was supposed to be Fang's room. Charlie and Dr.M were surprisingly very comfortable considering they haven't seen each other in person for at least a year now.

"Ah...Charlie, this is my daughter who I adopted when she was just 2 months old. Jasmine." She said after pausing only for a split second when she forgot my fake name.

"It's nice to finally meet you Charlie. You can call me Jaz if you would prefer, sometimes you might hear my siblings call me Ness. They gave me the nickname cause they say I'm like a monster when I get angry, like the loch Ness monster." I said, it was something I had thought of earlier so that if someone slipped up and called me Ness while Charlie is around he won't ask questions. He chuckled slightly.

"Great, maybe I'll just call you Jaz then." He said and I smiled and nodded then took a seat on the loveseat against the left wall, then right next to it against a half wall was a longer four person seat, five if you needed to fit more people but it would be a bit tighter. Then the loveseat I was on, well it was more of a three person I guess then a love seat. Then there are three chairs, one in the corner between the two couches and two chairs on the right side of the room and the only way to exit was between the long couch and one of the chairs to the right of the room.

Then in front of the long couch there is a glass coffee table with coasters and a napkin holder. Then there is a huge 50" flat screen t.v right against the back wall of the room with cabinets on either side containing a bunch of movies. Then a game system under the t.v along with the cable box, receiver, and DVD player. It was really beautiful.

"Ahh, here is my younger biological daughter Ella, then my third oldest adopted daughter Jessica, and my youngest adoptive daughter, or just the youngest in general Angel." Dr.M said stopping me inventory of the room, I hadn't even heard them come down, sneaky bird brains. They each quickly grabbed the chairsI did however hear the loud and un-graceful pounding of the only person who walks like that, Dylan who hasn't had to steal food or clothing for a living and can't be stealthy to save his life, literally.

"And here is Dylan and Max, Dylan is the third eldest son of my mind and was adopted. Max is the oldest and is my biological child." Dr.M said they also sat down but they took a place next to me on the three seated couch, which caused me to move to the long couch. But they didn't notice because they were already in a conversation about who knows what. Then finally the last three came down.

"And here are my last three adopted sons, Nick, Griffon, and Zack. Nick is there oldest boy, Griffin is the second oldest, and Zach is the youngest, and actually him and Angel are biologically brother and sister." Dr.M finished and also reminded me that Angel and Gazzy were lucky enough to have each other, and so we're Max and Ella, the rest of the flock didn't have a biological family.

"I know who they are Valencia, I just didn't want to interrupt cause I love hearing your voice." He said all lovely dicey and Dr.M awed. Max cleared her throat louder than usual and they broke out of their new couple trance.

"Right, kids tomorrow you are to meet Charlie's daughter and her husband. He tells me that her husband's family typically go everywhere together though so don't be surprised if they are there as well. But other than that I just wanted to put names with faces so Charlie can start to learn who is who. You can go now." Dr.M said and everyone ran back upstairs including me in a line. Max and Dylan left probably to go make-out. Angel went to go start decorating her room, the paint had long dried the guys weren't doing anything before but dry painting because Angel's trance hadn't stopped when the job was done.

Gazzy and Iggy ran off, probably to build a bomb of sorts, it better not be one with a large explosion, we don't need attention drawn to ourselves if we are going to live here for a while.

I made my way to my room and was greeted by Fang who was unpacking his things and putting them in the extra drawer next to what was originally Angel's bed. I sighed and glanced at the clock, it was 8:36pm, a reasonable time to sleep for humans. I went into the closet I hadn't explored before and found clothes that looked my size and took some pajamas of one of the shelves. Everything still has its tags! I can't believe how far Charlie went with this place. I quickly changed and put my hair in a messy bun on top of my head.

I entered my room again to see Fang had stripped down to his boxers. It didn't phase me though cause I used blush madly when he was shirtless and he teased me non-stop about it. I quickly made myself immune to his 'charming' looks.

"I'm going to bed Fangles, night. Don't dream about dirty stuff, we have a 9 year old mind reader!" I said and he smirked at me.

"I think you should be worried about yourself. Sharing a room with me, ugh, it must be so hard to keep your hands off me. Don't go dreaming about what might happen now that we sleep in the same room." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"You wish I would dream about you. Now, goodnight F-Nick!" I said then flopped backwards onto my bed and turned my bedside lamp off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm trying to write more and but I am going away this weekend so don't expect any updates over the weekend. Sorry, I hope you guys haven't given up on this story yet!**

Renesmee's POV

I yawned slightly and opened my eyes only to see complete darkness and I mentally groaned. Sometimes I wake up super early in the morning when it's still dark then can't go back to sleep. Of course this always makes me wonder if my vampire side has taken over and I can't sleep again then I usually end up not waking till 9:00 am the next day. I sat up and saw that Fang was still asleep which didn't surprise me, he could sleep till 12:00 in the afternoon if he isn't disturbed.

I slid the blankets away from me and curled my knees to my chest sighing in defeat, no way was I going to be aware to fall asleep again!

*gglllpp*

My stomach made a strange sound that I had come quite used to while I was a captive in the school. One of the very first steps of showing hunger, and I don't think human food is what I need right now. If you know what I mean...

I slid out of bed and went towards the balcony that I didn't look at before and I slowly and stealthily opened the doors. A big breeze came crashing into the room and I quickly looked to Fang who didn't seem to be effected which was rather odd. Whatever, I'm too hungry to worry about him being awake. I stepped out onto the stone balcony under the moonlight and then closed the doors that led back inside. I sighed in contentment and unfurled my wings, the gold began to sparkle under the moonlight and my wings were a beautiful raven black.

I then climbed onto the railing and flew myself into the air and pounded my wings hard once then made my way to the forest where I wouldn't be spotted as easily. Maybe I'll see that guy, Jacob again, he said he was in the woods a lot. Something about him just intrigued me, like I was somehow magnetized towards him.

Okay, that sounded stupid, but it's true! Maybe he was just easy to talk to? I don't typically find strangers very trustworthy, in fact I never did. He was the only exception...

As I thought this I landed in an open clearing and layed down in the violet colored flowers on my stomach so I could unfurl my wings and let them lay open. I took a deep breath and smelled stronger velvet which made me drowsy. And before I could stop myself I passed out completely forgetting my appetite.,,

Jake's POV

I was patrolling the area so I could sleep in peace and was almost done when I saw a winged creature lying in the clearing where Bella and Edward had spent most of their days before they had married. At first I thought it was hurt and slowly approached but as I looked closer I was shocked at what it really was.

A girl with at least 14 foot wings was lying asleep on her stomach, I tried to see any features but as far as I could see was the bridge of her nose, the bottom half of her face being hidden by her crossed arms that her head was resting on. Her clothes had nothing special about them that would help me identify her in the day, but she seemed familiar...

I slowly began to approach when I hear wings flapping and not more than five seconds later a male figure with wings showed up. He wore only shorts and shoes, no shirt and was facing away from me, he folded his raven black wings in and I could see that he also had Raven black hair as well that was a couple inches short from being shoulder length.

He slowly walked towards the girl and I felt my face crunching up in a snarl and let out a small growl which he immediately reacted to and turned to glare at me straight in the eyes. I didn't back down and stared right back into his, which was surprisingly the only part of his face I could see. He then crouched down by the girl, gave me one last glare then his eyes grew soft and he shook the girl.

She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes then they started talking and I strained my already super skilled ears and still couldn't hear them. The girl began to turn my direction and I felt my heart thump louder then the guy shook his head slightly and she stopped and I growled again slightly.

Both of there muscles tensed and they quickly stood and took off into the night sky and didn't look back. I trumped back to my little cave I had been staying in since Renesmee was taken and lied down to get some rest. I however didn't notice my cell ringing on the pile of clothes I kept...

**So, what do you think? Please no flames. I know it's short but I didn't know what to write about and I wanted to get at least one chapter done before I leave!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay another chapter within the same year! Lol, I at least know one person is still reading, thanks for commenting whoever you are! **

Fang's POV

I was rather grumpy as I chomped on my bacon, first of all I wasn't woken like normal by Max or Nessie but instead I was bothered by the two more annoying girls in the house. They had come running in and they had screamed my name so loudly I actually checked my ears for blood. Then Angel continued to jump on my bed while Nudge pulled on my arm or leg, sometimes switching to see which way was easier.

Then Total had come in demanding to be pampered and paid attention to which of course caused Angel to stop which I was thankful for until she called Gazzy in to replace her. I was very thankful that Iggy was busy cooking when all this happened because he has some creepy ability to scare the shizzah out of you if he really set his mind to it...

But basically Gazzy started doing exactly what Angel had been doing and in the end I had to pick him and Nudge up drop them outside my door to get rid of them. Then I continued downstairs to the dining room only to find Nessie and Max laughing hysterically.

So of course when I heard that we had to go to the food courts in the mall to meet with Charlie's daughter and Son-in-law plus his family I was thrilled! And if you can't tell that sarcasm you have serious issues.

"Cool! That means we can get new phones! I know mine is out of minutes and now we can get real ones that you pay monthly for because we get mail now. Then we have to go buy new outfits of course and get new hair cuts and we can even dye our hair! I don't know about you but if we are going to school I wanna look my bes-"

"Nudge! Shut up!" Gazzy and Angel yelled while all of us older kids stared in shock, I even dropped my bacon!

"D-did you... did you just say sc-school?" Renesmee asked in complete shock, why didn't anyone tell us we had to attend school?! The younger kids simply laughed sheepishly then tried to slip out of their chairs and run, but Max had blocked off the kitchen, Iggy and Dylan blocked the slide door to the back and me and Ness blocked the living room entrance.

"Great Nudge! Dr.M said to keep it a secret as long as possible!" Gazzy whined and Nudge became flustered.

"Why would she tell me? Does she not know me at all! Everyone knows unless it's about some big chizz I can't keep a secret! Like our wings! I can keep that a secret, but not something as small as going to public school!" She said frustrated with herself and Dr.M.

"But she only told us yesterday! You couldn't hold it in any longer than 10 hours!" Complained Angel and Nudge sat in defeat and stared at her empty plate.

"Where is this school? What's it called? She can't just expect us to go without looking at it first, what if there have been tons of murders there recently?" Max asked overreacting a bit.

"Well, she didn't tell us the location and I can't remember the name but she looked it up personally and nothing big has ever happened their other than some minor food poisoning." Angel said and I inwardly sighed, I had hoped that something bad would have happened so we wouldn't have to go.

"Whatever, everyone go get ready to go to the stupid mall!" Max said and I knew she was hoping for the same. I got up and made the way to mine and Nessie's room silently and found that she had occupied the bathroom to get dressed. I was thankful for this, it saves me a very awkward conversation.

Nessie's POV

I took the bathroom before Fang entered to avoid the strange conversation that would no doubt be. I changed into a blue plaid quarter sleeve shirt then rolled them up a little to reach mid forearm. Then I slipped on my black jeggings which were easy to move in and right so they wouldn't get caught on anything while fighting and though my thighs touched I thought I stilled looked cute. I then slipped on some blue converse and a dark brown knitted hat. Then I slipped on my red watch that I almost never wear but my phone is done for so I need a way to tell time. (Outfit on my profile)

I then knocked on the door hopefully catching Fang's attention.

"Hey! Are you dressed yet? An I come out?" I asked and waited a few seconds for a response. When I didn't get one I slowly opened the door and found Fang only pulling his shirt on and mentally sighed in relief that the rest of him was dressed.

"Hey! Next time listen for me when we are getting dressed at the same time. I don't wanna walk in on you only in boxers...or worse..." I said and blushed slightly at how embarrassing that would be. He smirked.

"Aww, but look your blushing just at the thought... perhaps you want to see me nake-"

"Absolutly not! I was only flustered at the thought of how scarred I would be for life and how embarrassed I would be. I wouldn't be able to look you in the face for a year... maybe two." I said just to make sure he wouldn't tease me about such a short time period of getting over it.

"That's a long time don't you think?" He asked and I rolled my eyes then walked down stairs and decided while Max and Dylan rounded everyone up, then try to find Ella in this huge place that I would check out the transportation. To my surprise on the garage door was a letter. I opened it and was shocked who it was from.

_Hello flock,_

_I would have loved to stop by and say hello but I don't believe Max would have appreciated that. Plus I don't believe Charlie would have been very happy to see a man leaving the house when he woke this morning so I simply got in then left immediately after. I have left all of the older kids: Max, Fang, Iggy, Dylan, and Rene a gift. Once you younger members get older I will get you one. Enjoy your gifts and use them wisely._

_Jeb_

**okay, I don't really know if that is a cliff hanger but I'm tired and want to go to sleep! Hope you enjoyed! No flames!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, another update! I am going to try to update more this week cause I'm going to go camping for a week and don't have internet, only fake campers go where there is internet and cable. :P**

Nessie's POV

I contemplated calling the flock to the garage but decided I capable of holding off any enemy or danger long enough to get their attention so feeling rather anxious and excited. Like a kid on Christmas to impatient to wait for their parents to grab a camera, I entered the garage and let out a gasp at the extremely huge presents. I would say extremely generous but Jeb giving us presents is not him being generous, it's just him trying to make up for his terrible mistake of doing experiments on children.

Inside the garage were several vehicles, two jeeps one pristine white one and the other a fruity purple. Then next to the two sports cars were three motorcycles (AN: I am not a car person, don't know models) one was pure black, one a sky blue, then one nearly all black with red decor which seemed to be the theme of all my things lately.

I quickly used my super speed to run into my room and grab my book bag that hung off one of my shoulders like a huge purse. As I ran back through the hall of my room Iggy had been standing in his door and I heard him say my name and I laughed in response. I opened the seat compartment and there was a leather jacket sitting inside that was probably to help with the wind, I pulled it out and stuffed my bag in then closed and locked the compartment. I slipped on the jacket but didn't bother zipping it up, I've flown at higher speeds and the wind didn't bother me then so why would it now?

"Hey! Guys! Looks like Jeb actually came in handy for one! Come check out these sweet gifts he left us!" I yelled out, I knew that the fact that Jeb had left them probably made them respond more quickly. They all came zooming into the room and all of them gasped, even Iggy because he could see at least the outline of the vehicles.

The it was complete chaos as Max, Dylan, Iggy, and Fang rushed to claim a vehicle and me and the younger kids just watched in amusement, I wish I had popcorn! Finally they all were seated in or on their vehicle, Fang and Iggy got the obvious ones, Fang got the pure black motorcycles and Iggy got the white one, Max got the blue motorcycle and Dylan got the purple jeep.

*at school*

Finally after a 20 minute trip including tons of complaints from Dylan and petty comforting words from Max we made it to Fork's high school (dropping Angel and Gazzy off at middle school along the way). I said that we should sign up for the one in La Push but Charlie said it was to far away, and he signed us up here. How bothersome.

We walked towards what we guessed was the main office and just so happens it was, guess we were lucky today. We walked up to the grumpy looking old lady and tried to asked about our schedules. Without looking up she pointed us towards the door.

"Some help she was! I thought that the teachers were supposed to help students." Dylan said and the rest of us agreed with him. Soon we decided to just follow the other students and ended up in a gym.

"So, what your gonna do is find the letter your last name starts with and go to that table!" A woman in her late twenties early thirties said as we entered the gym and we nodded to show we understood. So we found the table with R-U and went there.

"Hello! I'm student council Cecilia Jenks, but you call me Ceci okay? What's your last name?" She asked Max who was standing in the front, but I think we were all a little stunned at how peppy she was.

"Um...Ride. We're all Ride's, Maximum, Jazmine, Nick, Jeff, and, Dylan." Max said and the girl nodded while pulling out all of our schedules.

"Here you go! And if you ever need anything just find me and I'll be happy to help!" She said and we quickly walked away afterwards overwhelmed with her happiness.

"Right, well I would compare schedules but I think it's more fun to be surprised! Don't get Jeff lost Total!" I said and walked away the others did as well. We decided it would take Iggy a while to get used to the layout so we said Total was his guide dog to help him. Plus if we have to suddenly leave town because of Erasers, we won't leave Total by mistake.

I looked to my schedule and internally died.

1. Choir

2. Geometry

3. Marriage and Relationships

4. Health

5. Spanish

6. English 2

7. Science

8. Study hall

Just kill me now! Marriage and Relationships!? Really?! I mean I know I don't know anything about that stuff but I don't really think of relationships let alone marriage! Imagine how my boyfriend would react when I told him I had wings! And if I don't tell him to after we get married they'd probably turn me in for money and find a prettier girl.

I sighed and took out my map to figure out where my choir class was, which should be rather boring since I don't really enjoy singing in a group. Plus choirs rarely sing fun songs, they typically only sing old stuff.

I began my decent to the choir room and when I entered I felt my left eye twitch. The first person I see when I walk in is Dylan, whose a super awesome singer, don't get me wrong. But he considered his singing ability a power given by the school, it distracts enemies and then we could take them out quicker. Though he didn't use it often it was kind of stupid.

"Jazz! Hey! Come sit by me!" He said and I smiled sheepishly as the other students turned to look at me. I quickly walked over to him and glared.

"Don't draw that kind of attention towards us! I prefer to stay away from the curious eyes of humans." I said and he smiled.

"You're overreacting! Relax a little!" He said and patted my back and I glared again as the bell rang and we took our seats next to each other.

"Good morning class, I am Mr. Green and I am your choir teacher. First I will take attendance, feel free to talk quietly amongst yourselves." Said the teacher as he briskly walked in and opened up a laptop to take the attendance.

"Cleo..."

"Here"

"Jacob"

"Go by Jake"

I tuned out the teacher and looked around the class, it was a typical beige color that the rest of the school walls seemed to be also. Very dull other than pictures of choirs on the wall and a few awards on display, nothing to big. The people seemed to be split into two catogories, those who didn't really want to be in here who looked bored. Then those that looked totally happy and super excited, I was in the first group.

"Hey, Jazzy hey!" I was taken out of my little thought process by Dylan.

"What?" I asked a little irritated he couldn't just let me be.

"I've been calling your name for a while now! Usually you're more observant. This is Kyle." He said and pointed my view to the guy sitting next to him with brown hair and blue eyes. He smiled and waved and I did the same a little embarrassed at my attitude towards Dylan a minute ago.

"How do you make friends so fast? Aren't you a little skeptical?" I asked and Dylan shook his head.

"Nah, I'm pretty open and trusting." He said and he looked to Kyle with a smile.

"Right, well that's cause you kissed Bortchy's butt and he didn't treat you like the others." I said leaving it very vague so Kyle would probably catch on that it was private. Dylan glared at me but in a more annoyed manner.

"Whatever you say. I think you just can't stand how much better I am with people than you. I'm even better than guys with you, and that's sad for a girl." He said and chuckled when I glared daggers at him. I huffed and turned my attention to the teacher.

"Jasmine R."

I raised my hand then he called Dylan and a few other kids and put his laptop away. He clapped his hands together loudly making me jump slightly and effectively catching the attention of the others who had been talking.

"Today is super basic, just little name games so we can get to know each other. So everyone stand up and make a circled in front of the class." He said and I groaned mentally, I was being forced to be social! We formed an odd circle and I stood with my arms crossed over my chest.

"We will pass this ball around, when you get it say your name and if you could have one super power what would it be? Name and power, you go first." He said passing to girl who was across from the teacher.

"My name's Lisa and if I could have one power it would be to have the ability to turn invisible." She said and tossed the ball to another kid, so one wants Fang's power.

"I'm Jake, and if I could have on power I would want to be able to breathe under water." He said, he wants the same power as nearly everyone has in the flock, he then tossed it to Kyle who fumbled with it for a second and some people laughed lightly as he did.

"I'm Kyle, if I could have one power or would be the power of telekinesis." He said and then handed the ball to Dylan who smirked.

"I'm Dylan, and if I could have one power it would be to able to mimic and sound peefectly." He said and I smirked, he was jealous of Gazzy's power, I'll have to tell the rest of the flock later. Dylan then as if reading my thoughts glared at me then began to smirk, and then I glared. He opened my hand and placed the ball in my hand all the while I glared at him. This got a laugh from the others.

"I'm Jazz, and I would want the ability to stop time." I said and tossed the ball to someone else who looked super eager and the tuned the class out. I was thinking of ways to avoid contact with all people. I guess I was distracted for a while because I was suddenly snapped out of my lost state when the ball was thrown to be again.

"Favorite hobbies" Dylan whispered to me knowing I was out of it. I smirked kind of evilly

"Im kind of a pyromaniac, I like to make explosions and do experiments with fire. In a safe area of course." I said which was a lie, I am a pyromaniac but I don't go to safe areas. I do my experiments anywhere. I passed the ball to Dylan as the rest of the class looked at me slightly uneasy.

Soon the bell rang and I sighed in relief and then quickly left the room with a certain annoying blonde following me.

"What do you want Dylan?" I asked and he jogged up to walk next to me with a goofy girn.

"My class is this was too! I'm not gonna follow you, I only follow Max around." He said and I smirked.

"Yep like a lost puppy," I confirmed frowned slightly at the thought then proceeded to walk slower which probably means he knew I was right and no longer wanted to talk.

I soon made it to the dreaded class of Geometry and found Dylan had it as well, also when I walked into the class Max, Fang, and Iggy were there. Great! We would suffer together!

"Hey, are Dylan and N-Jasmine in here?" Iggy asked about to goof up, Total sat under Iggy's seat resting his head but far out of reach of Iggy's lanky legs. Fang, Max, and Total turned their attention towards the door and spotted us.

"Watch it Grif, your gonna blow my cover!" I whispered suddenly very close without drawing attention to myself so he wouldn't notice. He then blushed which surprised me, it must be from embarrassment.

"Have a seat class, we are taking a pre-test!" I sat down next to Fang with Iggy in front of me and Max behind me. Dylan sat behind Fang obviously so he could talk to Max easily.

We were given a small piece of paper with letters and numbers in equations and I groaned and the others looked to me in sympathy and understanding. We have no background knowledge for this at all!

Let the torture begin...


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for just drawing out such a boring thing in this story! I know this whole school thing is dumb, I'm not going anywhere with it. By the way I know DylanXMax is not a popular pairing and I personally hate it but it has to be here for my story! Sorry! **

Renesmee's POV

The rest of the day went by as a blur and soon we were moping home dreading the thoughts of how boring the rest of the school year would be. We picked up Angel and Gazzy along the way. When we got home Charlie was their and Dr.M seemed very happy.

"Hey guys! You should hurry up and put your stuff away so you can meet up with Bella and her husband." Dr.M said and I mentally groaned. How could I forget that we have to meet them? We nodded and like zombies slowly began climbing the stairs to the upper floor where the bedrooms were. Fang and I walked into our room and set our stuff down, I groaned out loud this time and plopped on my bed.

"I just want to eat and then fall asleep, why do we have to meet our sister-in-law?" I asked as I curled up into a ball and closing my eyes.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because she is out sister-in-law, you said it yourself." Fang retorted I whined.

"Who cares?! We'll leave in a year or two and never come back, at least not to see her or her family." I sighed and rolled of my bed.

"Fine let's go." I said and walked out of the room with Fang following and met the others downstairs.

"Ready?" Max asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" I said trying to sound cheerful. We entered the garage and instead of each of us driving our own vehicles we piled into Iggy's and Dylan's jeeps. I immediately jumped into Iggy's along with Angel, Gazzy, and Fang. Max, Ella and Nudge hopped into Dylan's.

"Nudge you know where the mall is yes?" Max I asked and she nodded proudly.

"Great! We'll follow you guys!" I said and so we took off.

~ the mall~

We entered the mall which was full of Christmas decorations and they were having sales on everything.

"It's around Christmas time? I would never have guessed." Max said and I nodded, it's hard keep up and its hard to tell in always cold and rainy Forks.

"Well let's find the food court!" Max said and so we decided to spread out, Dylan and Max stayed together, Gazzy and Angel stayed together Nudge went with Iggy and Ella, then me and Fang went alone. Or at least I planned on going alone.

"If you look somewhere else we would find it faster you know?" I questioned him and he shrugged stubbornly and in turn I rolled my eyes.

"Always the stoic silent type." I said and continued to push through the early Christmas shopping crowds. Finally we made it through and I gave a triumphant laugh.

"Yes!" I cheered quietly then took a step in the direction I had planned to go when I heard a whistle that was the signal that someone else had found it. And it was behind me and farther away sounding. I sighed in defeat and Fang smirked as we pushed back through the crowds. Finally we made it to the food court where the others already were and they quickly signaled us over.

"Great, we found it now what does Bella even look like?" Nudge asked.

"Charlie gave us a picture." Max said as she pulled a small photo from her pocket and held it out so we could all see. The woman looked really pretty, like model with pale white skin, long brown hair, and beautiful hazel eyes. In the picture was also a man who was equally beautiful with short curly bronze hair, just as pale and with the same hazel eyes. This made me kind of suspicious but I passed it off as paranoia.

We looked around the food court as Iggy and Ella went to order us food, I was looking near the salad bar and soon I spotted them with people who looked equally beautiful. And suddenly my paranoia didn't seem to silly anymore. They looked too perfect! Then I saw a familiar tall buff tan guy. No way was Jacob a vampire, he was way to tan and his eyes weren't the right shade.

"Hey guys! I found them!" I slightly yelled, the flock could hear me though and they all came over to me save Iggy and Ella because they couldn't leave the line. We walked to the group while smiling, sort of, if they count as smiles.

"Hey! We're Valencia Martinez's kids! Your Charlie's daughter right?" Max asked Bella, she smiled.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you guys!" She said and we responded the same as a reply. I tried to avoid eye contact with Jacob for now, I thought I best not to mention I knew him yet.

"I think it's best we do introductions! I'm Maxine, please just call me Max, this is Nick, Dylan, Ella, Jessica, Zack, Angel, and Jasmine, then Griffin and Ella are in line getting food." Max said and I had to stop from laughing at her fake girly name.

"Well as you probably know I'm Bella and this is my husband Edward then these are my sisters and brother-in-law. Emmet and Rosalie and Alice and Jasper. Emmet and Rose are married and Alice and Jasper are as well." Bella finished and Jacob cleared his throat startling Bella and Edward seemed to smirk almost triumphantly.

"Oh and Jacob Black my best friend! Sorry, we haven't really hung out lately and it's weird to have him around." Bella said sheepishly and we laughed as Jacob seemed rather annoyed.

"Great, so..." we took a seat at a large table and Ella guided Iggy over with our food and they formally introduced themselves. We happily ate and talked, I had finished a conversation with Gazzy and Emmet when the person across from me cleared their throat. Originally Rosalie was sitting in front of me and she seemed to be glaring at me as if I was frustrating her. Now Jacob back sat in front of me smiling goofily.

"What happened to Rosalie?" I asked and he laughs.

"Are you implying you prefer Rosalie's glaring than seeing me?" He teased and I rolled my eyes.

"Nah I'm just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"True but I'm not a cat." I said and he chuckled lightly.

"I didn't think we'd actually meet again, seems fate has other plans." He said and I nodded.

"Seems so." I agreed and we laughed at our little act.

"You remind me of someone. But you couldn't be her, I would know if you were her." He said after a few moments of silence as I ate my chow mien.

"And who is this person that you can sense?" I asked jokingly as I took a peace of Orange chicken and ate it happily. He blushed lightly causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"She was the love of my life but she was taken from me." He said and I felt my paranoia rise slightly. No calm down Nessie! Lots of people have lost their supposed love's of their lives!

"What was her name if you don't mind me asking?"

"Renesmee." He said softly as if it was a fragile thing that meant more than he could ever portray in words. He was looking down so I took the opportunity to look to the other flock members with a hidden message in my eyes. They had heard him and they showed alertness and confusion in their eyes.

"What happened to her?" I asked as if I needed anymore proof that he was talking about me.

"She was kidnapped by a man named Jeb, I fought off his... accomplices but there were to many and they took her... why am I telling you this?" He suddenly questioned looking into my eyes with what seemed like a new discovery and hope. I smiled as real as possible.

"I've been told that I am a very trustworthy person who has some really good listening skills that make people open up to me." I said and then pushed away from the table.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I said then quickly left, I got out of view of the table and began running. I made it to the bathroom and locked myself in a stall.

Memories were flooding my mind, the blank faces were being replaced by the faces of Bella, Edward, Jacob and the others. I was being hugged by them or told of or playing with them. Then one of the most important ones hit me, Jacob was holding me, I seemed smaller than in the other memories.

_"I will protect you always and love you no matter what. Renesmee Carlie Cullen."_

I gasped as I came back to reality, I wanted to cry. Now that I knew they were my real family what was I supposed to do with this information? Jacob probably realised who I was before I did just now at the table. Then my father Edward in my memories I remember that he can read minds so he must have heard Jacob's thoughts.

But I can't just leave the flock! They have been my only family for years! They know the pain that the school put me through, the Cullen's would never understand on the same level! They can't go flying with me or joke about Gazzy's funky digestive system or understand what is so funny when I say Fnick or Fangels. They don't know what my life is like at all but they still want me back I'm sure, they probably miss their niece, daughter, love.

What am I going to do?!

**Was that intense or what? Finally a somewhat decent chapter! I thought I was getting bored with story but now I know where I'm going with it so I should update more! Or maybe this is a in the moment thing where I plan to update more but actually don't. You what I'm talking about! It's like plAnning to workout everyday but you give up after two or three! It's like that! Maybe.. idk! Please review, follow, favorite whatever!**


End file.
